


Lights, Camera, Action

by AnnieLoveHappens



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, Trixya - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Porn Video, Pornstars, Rich Katya Zamolodchikova, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieLoveHappens/pseuds/AnnieLoveHappens
Summary: "Listen, I'll make it look like I want you on camera, don't worry. But just know that I'd rather fuck anyone in the goddamn world, than be forced to spend another minute around you outside of this building." Trixie said harshly as she adjusted her outfit, glaring at the smug woman behind her."Aaw, that's a cute speech, babygirl. But we both know it's not true." Katya replied.Trixie Mattel liked sex alot.She liked knowing that someone was getting off from watching her.So after deciding that she couldn't live at home anymore she became a camgirl. And one day, Robert A. Reynolds, owner of kinkydolls.com, found her stream.Now, here she was years later, one the most popular pornstars in the world.And now here Robert was, asking her to work with her biggest rival in the industry;Katya Zamolodchikova
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 65
Kudos: 83





	1. Get Loud

"I don't wanna do it, I refuse! Why in God's name would we work with that fucking self-absorbed cunt?" Trixie said outraged at the idea her boss had presented her with.

"Because her films are the only things that rival our own. Listen, you're my star, Trixie, you know you are. You're the main star of this entire industry, doll. But Krisis Kontrol Media are growing and growing, and having their owner as their main star also has it's perks when it comes to promotion. Every single one of Katya's free videos goes viral and gains millions of views and thousands are signing up and paying for access to their site every single day. If we don't gain a partnership with them, they'll beat us out of the market." The old sleazebag said.

Trixie didn't hate him, but she didn't like him either. Robert A. Reynolds was a spoiled man, who came from a ridiculously wealthy family. He started a porn film company to piss off his parents after they demanded for him to study finance and threatened to cut him off if he didn't. He ended up following their demand but immediately later bought camera equipment and a studio for thousands of dollars and started Kinky Dolls.

The business did well early on, but then almost fell apart entirely. Well, until he discovered Trixie. Now, Trixie had never planned to do porn, but she wasn't opposed to it either.

She liked sex, alot.

She liked sex on screen.  
She liked sex off screen.  
She liked showing off her body.  
She liked being worshipped.  
She liked knowing that someone was getting off from watching her.

So after deciding that she couldn't live with her mom and her stepdad anymore, due to her stepfather's outdated views on her sexuality, she became a camgirl. And one day, Robert found her stream.

Now, here she was years later, one the most popular pornstars in the world. And now here Robert was, asking her to work with her biggest rival in the industry; Katya Zamolodchikova.

"But she's so infuriating. She thinks she's better than everyone just because she owns that stupid company herself." Trixie argued.

She'd never deny that Katya was gorgeous, the woman was quite possibly the sexiest woman on the planet. But Katya had everything she wanted. Whilst Trixie could be forced into scenarious that she didn't want to participate in, Katya was free to do whatever she wanted. And Trixie hated that. She also hated that Katya was rich enough to have never needed the industry, whilst she herself had to struggle to get away from her home.

"Have you ever actually met her? Most of the people I've talked to call her charming." The old man said.

"Most of the people you've talked to are also desperately wishing she'll fuck them." The young blonde replied, hearing the door smack behind her at the very same moment.

"Well, thank God for that, otherwise I'd go out of business."

And there it was, that familiarly silky-smooth, deep, feminine, infuriating, sarcastic, self-absorbed voice that Trixie hated. The voice that made her want to both kill and fuck it's owner.

"Oh Katya, what a fucking delight." Trixie muttered.

"Welcome, Miss Zamolodchikova. Thank you for agreeing to this." Robert said, greeting Katya happily.

"No problem Robert, good business is good business." She greeted back, shaking his hand. "Hi babydoll, happy to officially meet you." Katya added towards Trixie with a seductive smirk.

"Well, that makes one of us." Trixie replied, turning towards Robert's desk, away from the other woman.

"Feisty. Good, I like them feisty. I also enjoy a good ass, and I'll bet my left tit that yours is amazing underneath those ridiculous shorts." Katya said, gazing down at the cut-off jean shorts that were clearly a costume for a film.

"God, you're so fucking crude. Wait-what the fuck are you doing?" Trixie yelled as she was bent over Robert's desk by Katya.  
A second later a hand playfully slapped her ass-cheek, which made Trixie outraged, but made Robert chuckle.

"Ah, just like I thought, gorgeous." Katya said, before being slapped harshly in the face by a furious Trixie.

"You disgusting pig!" The doll yelled.

"Trixie, she's our guest!" Robert said, and Trixie wanted to punch him for letting their so-called guest act in such a way.

"Aaaw princess, I'm sorry. But don't act like your panties aren't soaked right now. I may not know you well, but I know the look in your eyes." Katya said with a cocky smirk.

Trixie stood there speechless, not able to find a response because in truth; Katya was right. The young girl loved when people were rough, loved people who took control, and loved being manhandled. As much as she hated Katya for her cocky attitude and entitlement, she also couldn't deny that the woman's actions turned her on.

And so, without another word the blonde doll stomped angrily out of the room, leaving a laughing Katya with her boss as she herself tried to salvage her pride.


	2. Come Take A Look

Trixie huffed out angrily and crossed her arms as she sat down in her chair right by the set.

"Bad meeting?" Pete, her assistant and hair and makeup artist, asked.

"Awful, he's got me booked to film a shit-ton with Katya fucking Zamolodchikova." 

"Oh.." The man simply replied as he combed through her hair. 

He knew well how much disdain his long time friend and former roommate had for Katya. Pete had never fully understood why Trixie had such burning hate for the woman, but he did know that the pornstar had specifically said on multiple occasions that she'd work with anyone other than the business owner. 

"Like just why? Why would he ever think I'd agree to that? Well, not that I actually have a fucking choice.." Trixie said in frustration.

"Well, to be fair anyone else in the industry would probably be jumping at the chance." Pete told her.

"Yeah, well if they wanna jump her bones and pray to the earth she walks on then fine, but that won't be me." Trixie said before adding; "God, she's not even that hot."

It was a lie, she knew that, and she also knew that Pete would not hesistate to call her out on it. However to her surprise he just laughed at her instead, raising his eyebrows before muttering something among the lines of; "oh yeah, sure. Let's go with that, babe. It's not like she's the very definition of your type or anything..." 

"Five minute warning! This is your five minute warning!" The director called out. 

Trixie got up from her chair and struck a couple poses jokingly, ready for the distraction that sex would bring her.

She knew sex.  
She liked sex.  
Sex was simple.

"How do I look?" She asked Pete.

"Stunning as always, babe." He replied, kissing her hand as if he was a knight in shining armor. Pete was very gay, and so was Trixie, but there were more than enough people who'd think otherwise when watching their interactions, including a blonde woman with blue eyes who was being shown around the building by Robert's assistant.

"Are they.. a couple?" Katya asked as she viewed the pair, trying to suppress the little tinge of jealousy that she for some reason felt when seeing how Trixie smiled and joked with the man. 

Could she have read the girl wrong?  
Could Trixie somehow actually be straight?

"Who? Oh, Pete and Trixie, no. They're both very much leaning in the opposite direction. They've just been friends for ages, used to live together I think." The woman, whom Katya had forgotten the name of, said.

"Aah, okay." The blonde replied, hating how relieved she sounded.

"Do you want to watch some of the shoot, or do you want us to continue the tour?" 

Katya didn't need to think about the question for too long. Not when she saw Trixie, still in those awful shorts, leaning against a washing machine which would very clearly be used for far more interesting things than laundry in a couple minutes. 

"Let's stay, I wanna see what I'm getting myself into." She answered, earning a nod from the assistant. 

The scene was mesmerizing to watch. The script was awful, the setup terribly cliché, and had it been anyone else performing it, Katya was sure she would have found it impossible to watch. But when it was Trixie Mattel on top of that vibrating washing machine, a hand down her unbuttoned shorts, rubbing circles into herself as small high-pitched moans escaped her, the scene looked incredible. 

Katya had only seen a handful of clips of the girl, usually only paying close attention to Trixie when she'd see the girl's sinful curves make their way through events that they both attended. But now she truly understood the hype, because in an industry where almost everything was fake and filled with bad acting, Trixie was real. The girl's body shuttered when she applied more pressure against her clit, her hands squeezed her large breasts as she rutted against the vibrating surface below her, her beautiful large honey-brown eyes rolled to the back of her head as she got close to completion. 

What Katya found most attractive however was the way Trixie moaned. Katya had never heard anyone sound so genuinely entranced by the act of sex, never heard anyone be so loud and yet so remarkably authentic, and especially not on the set of a badly written porn film. 

A man entered, and Katya saw just a slight twitch in the girl's face that told her that having a male co-star was not something Trixie actually enjoyed, however the pornstar quickly concealed it, managing to perfectly fake interest. Once the real action was about to begin, Katya turned away, for some reason not wanting to see it. 

"Let's continue." She whispered to Robert's assistant who nodded and quickly escorted her out of the room without making any disruptive noise. And even so, a pair of honey-brown eyes followed her as she left.


	3. Slamming The Door

The restaurant was expensive, modern, and filled with people having meetings about things that were most likely far more serious than what the brown-eyed pornstar was there to discuss. Luckily she had managed to get Pete to agree to accompany her, the idea of spending an evening alone with Katya sounding like pure hell. But she was still dreading the evening. She was only there because Robert had demanded it, but at least having her friend there would help.

"Miss Mattel, I didn't know you would be visiting us today." The host said. He'd seen her films, Trixie knew that, she could practically see the images from them play in his eyes. But he also knew her quite well from all the times she'd eaten there before, almost always visiting to flirt with some old man in order to get him to invest in Robert's company. 

"Hi Mark. Yeah, I have a meeting with miss Zamolodchikova." Trixie said with a dazzling smile, the kind that she knew would make people fall to their knees before her.

"Ah, I see. I'll take you to her table, follow me." The man said, and Trixie and Pete did as he said, following the man to a table where Katya and an unfamiliar man were sitting.

Katya licked her lips as her eyes raked across the girl's form, greatly enjoying seeing her all dolled up. Trixie was dressed in a short hot pink dress with a full skirt and a fitted bodice with a sweetheart neckline which accentuated her large breasts, matching hot pink heels on her feet. She looked like a human Barbie-doll, Katya thought.

"When you're done eye-fucking me, could you maybe try to be polite and introduce me to your friend?" Trixie said, rolling her eyes at Katya's behaviour, whilst she tried to convince herself that she totally didn't find the fact that the other woman was wearing a short black blazer dress with no bra underneath to be sexy in any way. No, not at all.

"Oh sure, babydoll. This is Ron, he's our head of photography and editing, and one of my closest friends. I thought it was only fair for me to bring a buddy since you were." Katya said with that familiar smug smirk.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ron stood up to say, leaning over the table to politely shake Trixie's hand. He was cute, Trixie thought, an adorable awkwardness surrounding the man, greatly contrasting his friend.

"Great to meet you to." Trixie replied, showing her stunningly charming smile. It almost gave Katya a whiplash to see how the girl could go from annoyed and bratty to sweet and charming in under five seconds, it was fascinating and exciting, the blue-eyed woman thought.  
"This is Pete, my hair and makeup artist, and well, all-around assistant really." Trixie introduced, leading Pete to lean over the table in a similar manner to Ron and introduce himself.

"Pleasure." Katya said, although she sounded completely uninterested.

Soon a nervous boy holding a notepad made his way over to their table, his voice shaking as he asked if they'd decided what they wanted to eat. Katya rolled her eyes as she saw how the boy's eyes kept flicking over to Trixie. It was clear he knew who Katya was too, probably having seen a couple of her videoes, but it was also obvious that he was a full on fan of the pink-clad Barbie. 

"I-is there.. anything else? Any special requests?" The boy stuttered out, and Katya nearly spit out her drink when she saw Trixie run her fingers up and down his arm flirtatiously, pulling her shoulders back slightly so her boobs became more prominent. Katya had thought until then that the girl hadn't noticed the boys obsessive stares, but it seemed she had greatly underestimated the woman. 

"Yeah, actually there is one tiny little favor." Trixie said seductively, her voice barely more than a whisper, and Katya would be lying if she said it didn't go straight to her core.

"Anything.. I mean, yeah." The boy responded.

"Can you go to Mark and tell him to send us another waiter, preferably one who isn't staring down my dress every five seconds?" The girl deadpanned as she removed her hand and leaned back in her chair. The boy blushed a deep red before he scurried off with his tail between his legs.

"Oh, you are cold, bitch." Katya said amused as she poured herself another glass of champagne.

"What? He deserved it." Trixie said with a slight laugh, smiling at Katya for the first time since they'd officially met. 

They were halfway into their meals before Katya spoke up again, breaking what had been a surprisingly nice dinner until then. Up until that point they'd only talked casually, complimenting the wine and the flavors of the food, and briefly talking about how Pete had started out as Trixie's roommate and then gotten the job at Kinky Dolls by accident due to a stylist being sick. 

"I think we should start with the hardcore stuff. Robert said he wanted like at least two BDSM films right? And I'd love to have that pretty ass of yours spread across my lap as I spank you." Katya said crudely. She knew she was pushing it, but she loved pushing Trixie's buttons. It was so simple to rile her up, and Katya had quickly grown obsessed.

"Katya." Ron scolded in a loud whisper, elbowing her in the side. He had always been the one to hold her back, the one who made her chill. He was like a little brother who had their life far more together than their older sibling, unfortunately tho, Katya tended to ignore his advice.

"Firstly, lower your voice, other people are here and that is not a common dinner conversation. Secondly, absolutely hell no. That stuff takes trust, we're starting with the easy stuff." Trixie said in outrage whilst also trying to ignore how much the scenario Katya had described had affected her.

"Aaw, are you saying you don't trust me? Trixie, I am deeply hurt." Katya said sarcastically.

"Hard to trust a self-absorbed and entitled asshole who think they can do whatever the fuck they want." The brown-eyed girl spat.

"Trix chill, you know you need to work together after this." Pete interfered, knowing that even tho Katya was clearly trying to annoy her and really was acting like an ass, Trixie would benefit from trying to get along.

"Pete is right, Trixie. If you throw so much hate at me, it's gonna be really difficult to fake wanting to fuck me later." Katya said smugly.

"Are you that bad of an actress? That you can't fake wanting to fuck someone?" Trixie countered.

"Oh babygirl, trust me I can fake it. You can't tho, I saw you little eyebrow twitch when you were filming with that guy two days ago." 

That was the final straw for Trixie. You could shit on many things, but not her ability to do her job. She took pride in being one of the best porn actresses in the industry, and she refused to listen to Katya mock her for an eyebrow twitch caused by her lack of interested in men. She got up from her seat, grabbing her purse before storming out, hearing Pete call her name behind her.

"Jesus Trixie, I was just kidding. But seriously, if you're gonna be mad at me all the time it will show on screen." Katya said once she'd caught up with the girl. Trixie just huffed as she tried to call a cab.

"Trixie, come on. Take a joke-"

"Goodbye Katya. I'll see you at work, we're doing the roommate scene. End of discussion." Trixie said before hopping into a cab and driving off.


	4. Counting All The Losses

"Ron, let's go." Katya said as she picked up her purse from the table, walking out the door again before the man had even gotten up.

"Look I'm really sorry about how she acted. She's usually not this much of a jerk, I really don't know what's up." Ron told Pete before getting up to leave.

"Not your fault. To be fair Trixie didn't really have a great opinion of her to begin with, but yeah, this definitely isn't helping her impression." Pete said honestly, Ron nodded in response before hearing an impatient Katya yell out for him. 

"Bye." He said a little awkwardly before running out the door, feeling embarrassed about his friend's behavior. Katya was already in the car, tapping her nails against the steering wheel, and Ron quickly got in too. 

"Kat, what was that?" He questioned as she drove off. 

He'd known Katya since they were kids, the two having grown up next to eachother. Ron was a shy kid who had often gotten picked on, but thanks to Katya he'd learned to stand up for himself, and she'd also protected him from bullies more times than he could count. He owed Katya alot, but he would not allow her to act like an idiot. 

"What do you mean?" The blue eyed woman said, a bored expression on her face as she stared at the road.

"You know what. Why were you so mean to her?" 

"Oh please, I was not mean. I was just teasing her, she's a big girl, she can take it. It's just fun to see her reactions." Katya said.

"No Katya, that was not teasing. That was acting like a jerk and pushing her outside of her comfort level. You care so much about the comfort and safety of people working at your own company, why would you throw that out the window when it's Trixie?" Ron argued.

Katya was tongue-tied for a minute, firstly because Ron very rarely stood up to her and called her out on her bullshit, secondly because she suddenly remembered the hurt look on Trixie's face when she got in the cab.

"Well, I mean it's not like I meant to push it too far. It's just she's hot, and even hotter when angry, so it's fun to-" 

"She's also the only woman who's ever said no to you." Ron said.

"And what would that have to do with anything?" Katya said rolling her eyes.

"You tell me, you just seem extremely bothered by the fact that she's not allowing you to touch her." 

"Well, I'll get to do that anyways when we film together." The blonde girl argued as she pulled into Ron's driveway.

"Yeah, but it's not the same, especially not to you and you know that. Tell me the name of one girl that you've filmed with but not slept with outside of work." Ron challenged.

Katya thought for a minute, her eyes widening when she realized he was right. She'd avoided the boys of course, but the girls she'd fucked, they'd always join her on a trip to the club later and then go home with her at the end of the night or let her fuck them up against the disgusting walls of a bathroom stall.

"See my point?" 

"Whatever, it's not that big of a deal." Katya said, even tho the more she thought about it, the more the thought of not getting Trixie underneath her when the lenses of cameras weren't surrounding them bothered her. 

"Listen, I won't tell you what to do, but can you just try to be civil tomorrow?" Ron asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Fine, fine, I'll play nice." Katya said with a little salute as if Ron was the leader of her girl scouts troop.

"Great, see you in the morning." The man said before leaving.

As Katya drove home she found herself wondering if maybe Trixie's tough exterior really was just that, an exterior. Was it possible that the girl hiding behind that quick tongue and those sharp jabs was actually sensitive and soft? Could Katya have actually hurt some part of the girl's feelings?

She also considered what Ron had said about rejection. Was that why Katya was pushing so hard? Because she couldn't handle Trixie rejecting her? She'd certainly crossed the line multiple times.

Maybe she really needed to tone it down...


	5. Feel It With Eyes Closed

Trixie was nervously tapping her fingers on the armrest of the makeup chair. She was wearing a simple and warm white robe over her lingerie. It wasn't a fancy set, just a basic light pink lace bra and matching panties. Her hair was hanging in loose, natural curls, and her makeup was a lot lighter than usual.

It made her feel more vulnerable.

The scene had been her choice, she knew that. But now she almost felt as if something more hardcore where she could have hidden behind a character would have been easier. This scenario however, whilst fake, felt a lot closer to something that could have happened. Well, had she and Katya met under very different circumstances. 

"Trixie, calm down. It's just another filming day, right? You're good at this." Pete said as he fixed her lipgloss.

"I'm fine." Trixie said through gritted teeth. She wasn't, and Pete knew that, but he didn't call her out further.

"Okay, you're done." The man told her. Trixie mumbled a thanks before getting up from her chair to stretch her mucsles a little before filming. She walked over to the snack table, even tho she knew she couldn't eat much, but she figured she could at least grab a couple grapes. 

"Hey Trixie." She heard a familiar voice say behind her.

"Good morning, please leave me alone." Trixie replied coldly, not even bothering to look at Katya. She picked a couple of grapes before walking back to her makeup chair, hearing footsteps following her.

"Listen I know you're mad, but can we just like be civil or whatever?" Katya asked. 

"I am being civil, trust. I'm fucking zen." The blonde bombshell replied in a tone that said that she absolutely wasn't, making the other woman all the more frustrated. 

"Trixie, just listen, I'm sorry but if-" She lost her entire train of thought as Trixie stripped off her robe, unable to stop herself from blatantly checking the girl out, her eyes dancing over the woman's sinful curves. Katya knew that she should keep her mouth shut unless what was coming out of it was an apology, but she couldn't help herself when Trixie stood there looking like a walking wet dream. "Well honey, if you just wanted us to fuck it out you should have told me. You know I'd get naked on the spot, or we could pretend to be sick and you could come home with me right now."

"Listen, I'll make it look like I want you on camera, don't worry. But just know that I'd rather fuck anyone in the goddamn world, than be forced to spend another minute around you outside of this building." Trixie said harshly as she adjusted her outfit, glaring at the smug woman behind her.

"Aaw, that's a cute speech, babygirl. But we both know it's not true." Katya replied. She was pushing it again, but it was worth it when she saw Trixie blush a pretty pink, her thighs pressing together just slightly before the girl stomped away, getting herself ready to film the scene.

Trixie layed down on the bed, her body melting into the sheets and soft pillows. The director adjusted her position slightly, propping her back up a little with a pillow and instructing her on how he wanted her legs positioned. Trixie swiftly followed instructions, being professional and experienced, and also desperately wishing for this day to be over as quickly as possible.

As soon as the shoot begun however, Trixie forgot where she was. It was a talent of hers, she always managed to completely block out the people in the room and suddenly she was back in her own baby-pink bedroom, touching herself in front of a small computer screen. She ran her hands across her heated skin, letting all of her frustrations go as she pushed her panties aside to rub soft circles on her sensitive clit. 

Katya watched the girl writhing on the bed, completely mesmerized by her slow movements, the small whimpers that left her half-opened mouth, her free hand squeezing her boob over her bra. Trixie was a vision, and Katya couldn't wait to get her hands on her. 

The brown-eyed girl slipped a finger inside herself, finding herself to be embarrassingly wet already, hating the fact that Katya's words had in fact affected her a lot. She soon pushed away her frustration again tho, letting it dissipate as she added another finger, curling the digits upwards into that spot that made her body shake. 

And then the door opened, and Trixie didn't need to act shocked when she was caught by her fictional roommate. Because when Katya entered, Trixie had completely lost herself to the feeling and forgotten where she was. With wide eyes she stared up at the other woman, completely tongue-tied, two fingers still deep inside of herself. The script was completely gone from her head, all her focus on Katya's smirk and her darkened eyes, which Trixie for once didn't find annoying or offensive. The blue-eyed woman walked in confidently before seductively asking; 

_"You mind if I join you?"_


	6. Just A Show

_"You mind if I join you?"_

Trixie almost shook her head before she finally remembered the script again, she blinked a couple of times before she hurriedly pulled her fingers out of herself, whining a little at the loss, before pulling the covers up over her half-naked form.

"Katya, y-you weren't meant to... W-w-what are you doing home already?" Trixie asked, the stuttering coming far more natural to her than she would have predicted. 

"Class finished early, and when I heard your soft little whimpers I couldn't help myself from stopping by your room." Katya said in a smooth, calm voice as she walked closer to the bed.

"What are you doing?" The brown-eyed girl asked, her tone more innocent than she had ever been.

"Relax Trixie, I know you were thinking about me. You always imagine me when you touch yourself, don't you? I've seen the way you've stared at me since I moved in." 

Trixie's cheeks flushed pink as she really had been thinking about Katya when she fingered herself earlier, not that she'd ever tell Katya that. 

"I-I.." Trixie stuttered again, pretending to be completely taken aback as the other woman sat down on the bed.

"It's okay, baby. I've been fantasizing about you too. Let me take care of you." Katya said, her voice barely more than a whisper at the end of her sentence. "Will you let me take care of you?" She added as her fingers played with the sheet that was covering Trixie's form from view.

The question made Trixie's head spin, and she hated herself for it. Katya's words shouldn't genuinely affect her, but they did, a lot. She carefully nodded and then the blue-eyed woman was pulling the sheet down, exposing her overheated body to the cold air.

Katya's darkened eyes burned her skin, the woman finally able to take her time to stare at all the beauty of the feisty girl's body. Soon soft fingers started to trace the outline of Trixie's breasts, moving down to play with the hem of her panties before moving up again to drown in her hair as Katya pulled her in for a kiss. It was electrifying, passionate, needy, Trixie's arms wrapping around the other woman's neck as she pulled her down to lay on top of her. 

The blue-eyed girl situated her knee in between Trixie's thick thighs, pushing against her dripping core. Katya felt her own wetness grown as a deep moan left the girl beneath her, Trixie's head leaning back in pleasure, disconnecting the kiss. 

"So needy..." Katya whispered, making the brown-eyed girl whine.

With a soft chuckle Katya ripped off her jacket and pulled her top over her head, her jeans soon joining the pile of clothes on the floor, leaving her in only a pair of black lace panties. Trixie's hands soon found her tits, massaging the small perky breasts before pinching her nipples slightly.

"Oh, you aren't as innocent as you look, are you?" Katya said with an amused tone. The brown-eyed girl responded with a giggle, and Katya had to stop herself from commenting on how cute it sounded. "Why don't you show me what you can do, huh baby?" She added before flipping them over so Trixie was now on top.

Trixie nodded before kissing down Katya's front and over her panties, moaning as she tasted the woman's wetness through the fabric. She pulled the panties off and situated herself between the Katya's legs. With one more (what would on screen appear to be a nervous) look up at Katya, she dived in, licking a thick strip up Katya's labia before circling her clit.

"Aah, that feels nice, baby." Katya praised, leaning her head back. 

Soon Trixie's tongue found a rhythm before she entered a single digit into Katya, soon adding another due to how wet the woman was. It was all simple enough actions, and yet Katya felt euphoric. Trixie was skilled, there was no other way to put it. She knew exactly when to switch up the pressure, when to go faster, when to change directions, and when to add more digits, and soon enough Katya was reaching her high, a strong orgasm wracking through her body, so different from what she usually got during filming.

"Shit baby, I'm gonna cum." The blue-eyed woman moaned out as her hands grabbed Trixie's hair, holding her head against her as she bucked her hips against the woman's movements. Trixie sucked on Katya's clit harshly and as the woman fell apart beneath her. 

"Fuck, Trix. That was so good, you did so good baby." Katya said once she'd come down, guiding Trixie to lay down next to her. 

"Really?" Trixie asked, remembering her innocent character.

"Mhhm, so good." The other woman replied before capturing her lips in a kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on the girl's lips. Carefully she reached behind Trixie and unclasped her bra, throwing it to the side before softly saying; "Lay back baby, let me take care of you."

The minute Trixie was laying down on her back, Katya's lips were on her tits, sucking and licking at her sensitive nipples, one hand always squeezing the soft flesh of the boob her lips wasn't on. She reached down, pulling Trixie's panties off with the help of the girl herself, before her hand went in between the girl's legs. Trixie was shaking already, wound up from before and even more turned on now when Katya's face was burried in her chest and her fingers were playing with her clit. She usually lasted a long time, but Katya's touch was hypnotizing, guiding her closer and closer to the edge.

Soon Katya pushed her legs open roughly, angling Trixie so she'd be in clear view of the camera as her fingers started fucking her deeply. The brown-eyed girl felt a tinge of sadness for a brief second as she was reminded once again that all of this was just a show, but she soon threw the feeling away as Katya's speed picked up, her fingers pounding into her making Trixie's back arch off the bed in pleasure. 

"You're close, aren't you? Cum for me baby, scream my name." Katya whispered and at the same second Trixie reached her high, screaming Katya's name so loudly that she thought the windows in the building might shatter, her thighs shaking violently as liquid spilled out of her and onto Katya's fingers. 

Trixie layed there worn out and unable to speak as the blue-eyed girl lifted her fingers to her lips, licking them clean which caused the exhausted girl's oversensitive clit to throb.

"We'll have to do this again sometime." Katya said with a smirk, half-directed at Trixie and half-directed at the camera.

"And cut! Great job everyone. Trixie, Katya, absolutely stunning. That's a wrap!" The director yelled out. 

Katya walked off to her makeup station quickly, not even looking at the other girl before wandering off. Trixie layed still for a minute more before she stood up on shaky legs, barely managing to walk over to her chair. Pete looked at her with an amused expression, clearly holding back laughter and a smirk, the question _"What the hell was that?"_ shining in his eyes.

"Not. A. Word." Trixie said through gritted teeth, her cheeks burning red as her mind was circling around two questions; 

_What the fuck just happened?  
And why did she want more?_


	7. Make Me Go

Trixie was pacing back and forth in Pete's apartment in a state of panic.

"Jesus Trix, chill! So you liked having sex with her, so what?" Pete said from his spot on the couch.

"No, you don't get it.. it wasn't just.." Trixie rambled, unable to finish her sentence out loud. Unable to admit that she didn't just like it, it was fully the best sex of her life even tho the scene was short and pretty vanilla. "You know what nevermind. I hate her, so I shouldn't like fucking her. End of." The girl said after a long pause.

Just then the door to the room that Trixie herself had once lived in opened, a familiar Korean girl walking out into the living room.

"What's going on? Why's Trixie panicking?" The woman asked in a bored tone, the questions clearly directed at Pete who did not appear to be as overly dramatic as the Barbie walking around and flailing her arms.

"Our friend's just being a whore again." Pete replied, earning a harsh glare from Trixie.

"Nothing new then." The Korean girl replied with a shrug as she joined Pete on the couch.

"Kim!" Trixie said outraged, her jaw falling open at the statement.

"What?" Kim replied as if she had no idea why the girl had reacted at all.

"I hate both of you." The blonde huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Jesus, calm your tits you drama queen. Now, why are you having a breakdown in my living room?" Kim said.

"Firstly, it was my living room first, secondly it's complicated.." Trixie started, only to be interrupted by Pete.

"No, it isn't. Trixie filmed with Katya today, and to her outrage she found out that she liked it. She literally had shaking legs when she walked off set." The man said in a teasing tone, clearly nearly breaking into laughter as he thought of how obviously bothered Trixie had been.

"Aaaw cuuute, are you guys gonna start braiding eachother's hair and go on ice cream dates now? I guess mom really was right when she said that boys that pull your hair do that because they like you." Kim teased, fully aware of how much Trixie apparently hated Katya.

"Fuck off, fuck all the way off." Trixie replied with a pout.

"Seriously tho Trixie, what's the issue? So you hate her, but like fucking her, who cares? You have to film with her anyways, so just fuck her on screen and then go back to despising her afterwards." Kim said.

Trixie thought about it for a minute.  
Maybe Kim was right?  
Maybe there actually wasn't a problem with enjoying (really, really enjoying) having sex with Katya?  
After all there was no way in hell that she'd ever actually like Katya, so yeah, maybe she was being dramatic for no reason.

"I guess you have a point." Trixie finally replied.

"Exactly, now you my slutty friend need to a night away from work, so let's go out. Let's go to a club, get some drinks, dance our asses off, and maybe you can even get fucked by a person you don't hate. What do say?" Kim suggested.

Trixie hadn't gone out on ages, usually sore and dying to not wear heels by the time she got home. But she needed to get her mind of Katya, and alcohol would definitely be a good way to do that. Besides, she never minded having her ego boosted by walking into a club and seeing how people drool over her.

"Yeah, that actually sounds really good right now." The blonde responded.

Pete let out a yay in response, which in turn gave Kim material to tease him for how insanely gay he was, only for Pete to retaliate by swearing to bring someone home and have them fuck him all over Kim's bedroom.

Trixie however had sat down quietly on the couch, her legs still feeling unstable from the afternoon's activities, and her mind still filled with images of Katya on top of her.

She really needed a drink.

Or twenty.


	8. Catch The Attention

Katya was hot and sweaty, her hair damp from dancing and her clothes starting to feel suffocating. The girl she was dancing with was sexy, too desperate for the pornstar's liking, but a good distraction nevertheless.

Katya needed a distraction, needed her mind to be on anything other than what she had experienced earlier in the day. She needed loud music to drown out the noise of Trixie's pretty moans playing on repeat in her mind, needed the closeness of other women to forget how good the doll's body had felt pressed up against her, needed alcohol to blur her vision until she could no longer see the mesmerizing image of Trixie falling apart beneath her. 

Never before had Katya found herself in a situation where she was the one hooked on a girl. She had always been the one who was being chased, but now here she was, craving Trixie like a drug. It had only been hours and yet all she wanted was to fuck the girl again.  
Even worse was the fact that Katya actually found herself missing their conversations. They were a mess, and never long, but a part of her enjoyed them. She liked Trixie standing up to her bullshit, when everyone else would just fall and give into it immediately. Trixie was different, and somehow that was endlessly attractive to the blue-eyed girl. 

"You're so hot." The girl grinding her ass into Katya said. 

"Yeah, I know." Katya responded in an uninterested tone. She was quickly growing bored, as she most often did.

Stable relationships had never been a thing in Katya's life, and not something she'd ever wished for either. They seemed like an inconvenience to her, something that held you back and kept you from being free. And they never worked out in the end anyways, so why fight for something that would eventually fall apart? 

Katya did one-night stands or went on occasional dates, but that was it. Within a week she'd be bored, and move on to the next conquest. Being serious wasn't something she was good at, nor something she ever sought to do. She never wanted to be in a situation where her soul was shirtless, preferring playing a game and hiding behind a character. It's easier to win if no one knows which card you'll play.  
Easier not to get hurt if no one knows your weaknesses. Besides leading an independent porn company as a woman was difficult, and there were tons of people who needed to be charmed in order for Katya's business to get where it was now, or for it to even survive in the first place.

The only person who'd ever gotten to see Katya behind the scenes in recent years was Ron, well until Trixie came into her life. Trixie was able to bring out glimpses of who Katya was behind the facade, and that was both thrilling and terrifying to the blue-eyed woman. Katya took far too much joy in teasing the woman to give into it, but at times she found herself almost wanting to drop the act. But letting someone in was risky, even if it was just through a barely cracked window, and it was not a risk she was willing to take. 

"Let's get out of here, Katya. I wanna see your place, baby." The girl dancing against Katya said, attempting to sound seductive. But Katya just pulled away and walked to the bar, already having lost interest.

She ordered another shot of vodka whilst ignoring the woman talking to her, feeling secondhand embarrassment by the way the girl was groveling. Eventually the woman disappeared into the crowd, and Katya's eyes searched for a new target, ignoring every hungry male gaze directed at her.

Her eyes landed on a pretty brunette who was tracing the neckline of her dress with seductive fingers. Katya downed another shot and started to make her way over, when the room's attention suddenly started to shift towards the main entrance, murmurs filling the club. She turned around and stared at where three people had entered, her jaw dropping as she viewed the girl in the center.

For there stood Trixie, shining under club lights in a tight golden sequin dress, her tan skin sparkling and her hair curled in beautiful vintage curls.  
She was a vision, and Katya could not look away.


	9. Looking At Me

Trixie felt invincible as she entered the club, as if all the makeup, the flashy dress, and her voluminous hair were her armor. It also didn't hurt that she, Kim and Pete had already had a couple drinks before leaving home, her body slightly buzzing from the alcohol in her system. All eyes were on her as she circled the room, and she loved the attention. 

Kim and Pete headed straight to the dance floor, but Trixie walked straight towards the bar. On her way over there however she saw a familiar face, the very woman she'd hoped not to see. But for once she seemed to have the upper hand, the other woman seeming completely paralyzed, and so she didn't hesitate to walk up to her.

"Tr-trixie..." Katya said, stuttering a little. Trixie couldn't tell if it was due to Katya legitimately being so stunned to see her, if the woman was for some reason uncharacteristically nervous, or if she was just too drunk to speak properly. The Barbie however was running on liquid courage, not enough to make her incapable of speaking, but enough to make her over-confident, challenging, carefree, and horny. 

"What? Did I catch your attention? You look like you lost your breath." Trixie spoke, enjoying not being the one at a loss for words for once. 

"Uhm... yea- I mean, no, I'm just smashed, you know how it is.." Katya replied, catching herself and morphing back into the woman Trixie knew. 

"I see we had the same idea, guess we for once actually agree on something." The Barbie replied as she walked up to the bar, ordering herself a gin straight up.

"Apparently yes, not drink choice tho. How the fuck do you drink gin with nothing else added?" The blue-eyed girl replied as she ordered herself yet another vodka shot, fully knowing that she should probably have stopped drinking by now and that her hangover the next day would be pure hell.

"It's literally made to taste like flowers and pinecones, it's not my fault basic people like you have no taste." Trixie replied as she sipped her drink.

"Did you just call me basic?" 

"Please, you're literally a wandering cliché. You're just another millionaire who thinks they can do whatever the fuck they want, only difference is you have sex on camera and there's not a dick hanging between your legs." The brown-eyed girl replied.

"You don't know that, I could be wearing a strap-on. What if I just pulled out my dick and fucked you right on the dance floor?" Katya said, trying not to let her mind linger on Trixie's other comments, instead trying to gain the upper-hand again. 

"You're disgusting." 

"And you're a prude, which is an odd quality in a pornstar. Tell me Miss Moral Compass, how do you manage to stay on such a straight path whilst letting strangers fuck you in the ass? Do you pray before every shoot? Is God blessing your films, forgiving you based on their contribution to world peace?" Katya challenged, making Trixie roll her eyes.

"Work is work, outside life is outside life. And I'm not a prude, I just prefer people not acting like they own the right to do whatever they want to my body. Also I couldn't care less about God, I left religion when I left Milwaukee." Trixie replied, downing the rest of her drink to not let her mind wander to the home she'd left behind.

"Why'd you leave Milwaukee?" The other woman asked.

"None of your business."

"Okay then... So, back to the prude-thing. I just don't get it, for real. You're gonna let me fuck and touch you anyways, so why is it such a big drama when it's not on set?" Katya said.

"Because on set that's my job, and off set it's me. And news flash: I don't want to fuck you." Trixie said before asking for a refill from the bartender, knowing how insanely untrue that statement was as her mind had literally not thought of anything else since that afternoon. Still, she was stubborn and determined to win the argument.

Katya fully laughed before replying; "Uhm, news flash: that's a lie. Saying it more times won't make it true, babygirl. Don't forget, I've seen you beneath me in bed now, sweetie." 

"Oh please, it's called acting." Trixie scoffed.

"No one's that good at acting."

"Believe what you want, but at the end of the night I'll be going home with literally anyone but you. I'll let some stranger fuck my brains out, and let them push up against me on that dance floor instead of you, because I don't want you." The brown-eyed girl said harshly.

"Well, go right ahead then. I'll find someone who's ten times hotter than you and fuck her until she can't walk, and all my attention will be on her. You however will still be thinking of me at the end of the night. It's written all over your face, babygirl." Katya challenged, a fire burning in her eyes from both anger and lust. 

"Oh please, I won't be thinking of you for a second." Trixie said, finishing her second drink before walking off into the crowd.

"Keep telling yourself that!" The blue-eyed woman yelled from behind her.

"Oh trust me, I will!" Trixie replied in an angry tone, even tho she knew it was in no way a good comeback. Her eyes scanned the crowd until she found a woman staring at her like she wanted to rip her clothes off. 

_"Perfect."_ The Barbie thought, as she walked over, ready for someone to fuck Katya out of her mind.


	10. Can't Escape It

Trixie's vision was still slightly blurred, her mind barely registering the hands that moved across her heated skin. She'd forgotten the woman's name, all she knew was that they were in the stranger's bed. 

"Aah fuck you're so sexy, Trixie." The stranger above her said as she squeezed Trixie's breasts.

"Mhmm, so are you." Trixie replied, even tho she had no idea at that point.

_Was the stranger sexy?_

_Did she even fully know what this person looked like?_

She vaguely remembered seeing the woman after walking away from Katya, inviting her to dance which had earned Trixie a thumbs up from Kim and Pete. Flashes of blue eyes watching her intensely as she danced and downed another drink also filled her mind, and then an image of Katya dancing with another girl.

_Katya._

Trixie's body shuttered as she imagined that it was Katya's hands touching her. Katya's lips kissing her neckline and sucking on her skin. Katya's fingers inside her, moving quickly in and out. Soon Trixie found herself getting closer and closer, her orgasm hitting her like a train as she moaned out a name.

"Fuck, Katya!" 

The girl pulled away whilst Trixie still layed there, working herself down from her high.

"My name's Sarah." The girl stated with an angry expression.

"Y-yeah, yeah, of course it is. I knew that." Trixie said, even tho she fully had no idea nor actual interest. She usually wasn't like this, usually very careful to be respectful towards her hook-ups, but she couldn't when Katya's name and face was all she could see. 

"So, why did you-" 

Trixie didn't let the girl finish her sentence, cutting her off with her lips before pushing two fingers inside her. She'd already gone down on the girl earlier, and so she knew _Sarah_ would now be close and desperate to reach her high. 

"Uh-uh, shit that feels so good. Uh-ah!" The girl moaned. 

Her moans were annoying, Trixie thought. They seemed rehearsed, as if she'd gotten so used to faking it that she couldn't drop the act. But luckily she reached completion soon enough, screaming Trixie's name at the top of her lungs as she came.

The girl layed exhausted on the bed, needy hands reaching for Trixie, but the pornstar just left the bed. 

"You're leaving?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I've got an early shoot." Trixie lied, in reality she just wanted to go home. 

"Oh, but I could drive you to work tomorrow morning, it's no stress." The girl said.

"No, that's fine. Just go to sleep, I'll see myself out. This was nice tho." The pornstar said, trying to not be to rude but also not give the girl any hope.

"Oh okay.." 

She was clearly disappointed, but honestly Trixie couldn't understand how Sarah wanted her to stay after she had fully moaned another girl's name. The thought of this girl wanting her so much that she'd ignore something like that slightly made Trixie feel guilty, but she knew she couldn't stay when her head was filled with thoughts of someone else. 

_Fucking Katya._

_Why did this woman have to ruin her life?_

Trixie pulled on her dress and slid back into her heels, with a small wave and a goodbye she left the girl's apartment. She stumbled down the stairs of the building, wondering if she'd even know where she was when she stepped outside.

The streets were empty, the busy city quieter than what Trixie knew it to be. Luckily she wasn't far from where she lived tho, only a couple blocks away, and whilst she knew that she'd be much safer taking an Uber or a cab, she found herself strolling on tired legs under the starry sky. The cool air felt refreshing, her curls flowing delicately behind her as she walked.

She was driving herself insane, her overactive mind cursing her out for letting Katya get under her skin. Trixie knew she was loosing the game she was playing, her desires become more and more obvious for every second that passed. 

Why did someone who irked her so much also make her so needy for their touch?

Why of all people was it Katya that made her soul beg for more and more?

She wanted to go on pretending, didn't want to admit how desperately she wanted the other woman. She was begging for more, her body craving to be in Katya's arms again. Her head wanted to push Katya away, but her body just wanted to pull her in close. All the alarms were ringing in her head, but it was so hard to resist. She knew deep inside that she'd eventually loose the fight, but she wouldn't bite the forbidden fruit yet. No, for as long as she could she'd keep it strictly business, she couldn't give into Katya's power over her just yet. 

"Rough night?" Trixie heard one of her neighbors say with a slight chuckle as she reached her door. The man was stepping out of his car, heading towards his own door. He worked nights often, Trixie knew, and this was far from the first time she'd run into him on her walks of shame.

"You have no idea." She responded before making her way inside.


	11. Don't Want It At All

"Do we have to do this? It's such a fucking cliché.." Trixie told Robert.

"You say cliché, I say classic. And yes, the answer is yes, you have to do it. Now go finish getting ready." The man demanded. Trixie turned around quickly, avoiding the impulse to punch him in the face.

"Let me guess, Robert wouldn't listen to you whining like a baby?" Katya teased once she saw the hot-headed girl leave her boss' office. 

"Fuck off." Trixie replied as she stomped away to her station, leaving a cackling Katya. 

Trixie had spent all morning complaining about the scene they were shooting, growing even more angry when Katya asked if she hadn't been fucked well enough after their meet-up at the club two days before, and then fully pissed when the blue-eyed girl went on to suggest that she could fuck the Barbie into oblivion in order to make Trixie chill. 

The scene really was a cliché, but one that Katya knew sold, a classic schoolgirl and teacher fantasy. What Trixie was most pissed about was the fact that Robert had her turned down her request to play teacher, stating that Trixie fit the schoolgirl uniform the best, something that annoyed the girl since it meant that she'd be completely at Katya's mercy for the entire day of shooting. Trixie had gone on to suggest that they waited a week or two to film the scene, but again she had been turned down by Robert as the studio had already rented the props and was not interested in spending extra money. 

"Oh come on, it's not my fault that you didn't read the shooting schedule before yesterday. Aren't you the one who keeps insisting that you're so professional?" Katya said once she'd walked over to Trixie's station, finding the girl's anger to be hysterically funny and oddly endearing. 

"I am professional, but I was busy this weekend." Trixie replied.

"Busy with what? Thinking about me?" Katya said with a teasing smile, laughing hysterically once she saw Trixie's cheeks grow red and her eyes get comically large. "You were, weren't you? Oh my god!"

"I was not! Not other than how much I was dreading filming with you again, which was why I avoided that stupid schedule!" The Barbie argued.

"Oh sure..." The other woman replied as she rolled her eyes, not even a little convinced by the statement.

"God I hate red." Trixie commented as she adjusted the ridiculously short plaid skirt around her hips. 

"Why? It looks good on you." Katya responded casually, her voice for once sounding sincere. 

"Did you just compliment me without being gross? Are you okay? You know, you might be sick, maybe we should cancel the shoot." 

"Oh fuck off, I can be nice. Also we are absolutely not cancelling, I'm gonna enjoy seeing you suffer through this." The blue-eyed girl responded, as she checked her makeup in Trixie's mirror.

"And she's back. Well, it was a new record, five and a half seconds of you not being an asshole." Trixie said, pulling a couple strands loose in the front from her pigtails.

She almost laughed at how ridiculous she looked. It was the very definition of a tacky, sexy schoolgirl outfit. Short red plaid skirt with just a white thong underneath, white bra and a white button-up shirt which only had two buttons actually in use, the rest of the shirt either being open or fastened in a knot at the waist, white thigh-high socks, black stilettos, and her long blonde hair fastened in two pigtails.

"That's five and a half seconds more than I'd prefer, but I guess I'll just have to work harder if I want to remain as ice queen." Katya replied, which actually made Trixie laugh a little to the woman's surprise. 

"I'm pretty sure your title is safe, it's quite challenging to be as much of a scumbag as you." 

"Oh thank god." The blue-eyed girl said in mock relief, which again brought a small smile to Trixie's lips. "You know, I would say your smile is pretty, but I have to defend my kingdom, so I'll go with; I love skirts that give easy access to your ass." Katya added.

"I would say thanks, but I don't wanna encourage your dickhead behavior." Trixie replied.

"Thank you, it's much easier to tease you when you get genuinely annoyed by everything. You're so sensitive... both in and out of bed." Katya said with a smirk, causing the Barbie to roll her eyes before walking off to set.


	12. Teacher's Pet

Filming started with Katya leaning against her desk in the fake classroom, whilst Trixie was just entering as the cameras started rolling.

"I'm very disappointed in you Miss Mattel, it isn't like you to skip class." Katya spoke as she adjusted her fake glasses. She looked stunning, a white short-sleeved shirt tucked into a tight pencil skirt, her red bra peaking out from where her shirt was unbuttoned. 

"I'm sorry Miss Zamo." Trixie said, having to pull out her cherry-flavored lollipop to speak before putting it back in her mouth. 

"That's not gonna cut it Mattel, you need to learn your lesson. Sitting on a bench and reading won't do anything. No, you need something that will make sure the lesson really stays fresh in your mind." The pretend-teacher said, acting as if she was considering what her options were.

"What are your suggestions, Miss Zamo?" The Barbie said, the lollipop leaving her mouth with a popping sound this time. Trixie swirled her tongue around the candy, savoring the taste. 

"Come up here." Katya demanded. 

Once Trixie was in front of the desk she was pushed down on it straight away, her skirt folded up seconds later. Her chest was pressed against the desk, whilst her ass was in the air, only the thin fabric of a thong protecting her from full exposure. Trixie found herself blushing as she realized how similar this position was to the one she'd been in the first day she met Katya. She'd been so angry that time, but this time she only felt excitement despite her dislike for the scenario. 

Katya picked up a ruler and the brown-eyed girl felt her wetness grow. As vulnerable as this situation made her feel, she truly liked it rough. 

"You've been a bad girl, Trixie. You need to be punished." Katya said, and right as her sentence ended Trixie felt a sharp sting against her ass, the ruler coming down harshly. 

The brown-eyed girl couldn't help but moan loudly at the pleasurable pain, the hit sending vibrations to her clit. Katya couldn't stop herself from leaning up to whisper in the girl's ear, hiding the action by pretending to be kissing the girl's neck.

"You love this. Don't you, babygirl?" Katya's voice said seductively, and Trixie felt her knees shake as her wetness started to drip down her thighs. The blue-eyed woman had barely touched her and yet the Barbie was needy and desperate.

Katya stood up straight again, lifting her hand to bring down the ruler once more, enjoying the broken moans that left the doll's lips as she did, and the way the girl's ass jiggled from the force. She grabbed ahold of Trixie's thong, pulling it down and marveling at the girl's dripping core. Katya guided a finger inside, seeing Trixie's pussy swallow it up desperately. She fucked her deeply with the digit for a short moment before pulling back out, the girl whining at the loss. 

"Open up." Katya said as she stepped in front of the girl, holding her finger out. 

Trixie opened her mouth, her wet tongue licking the digit clean. Once she was done, Katya pulled it back, taking the cherry lollipop Trixie was holding in her hand and putting it in the girl's mouth. 

"Don't drop your candy, doll. Wouldn't want your little lollipop to be as dirty as you, now would we?" The blue-eyed woman said in a deep voice that sent shivers down Trixie's spine, the Barbie only barely nodding in response.

"Good girl." Katya said before walking around the desk again. 

The pretend-teacher's hands found Trixie's ass again, massaging the flesh before a hand spanked her once again. The doll let out a mewl before she lost her breath for a moment once Katya pushed two fingers into her, moving at a punishing pace. Trixie wanted to scream at the top of her lungs from the pace, even more desperate to let go of the lollipop in her mouth when the other woman introduced yet another digit and the Barbie felt her walls stretching around them. Katya's was fucking her deep and hard, reaching all the spots inside her that made her see stars, the desk shaking underneath her from the force. 

"You want to cum, don't you? I know, you're just aching to cum right now." Katya spoke, her free hand having grabbed the ruler again and now slapping it against the girl's exposed skin again. The student groaned around her lollipop, nodding desperately in response. Katya sped up, something Trixie thought impossible, and soon her walls were tightening around the woman's fingers, her high approaching quickly.

"Go ahead. Cum." Katya said simply, and Trixie did. She whined pathetically around the candy in her mouth, her thighs shaking as liquid spilled down the sides of them. Her body growing oversensitive as the woman above her fucked her through her orgasm. 

Katya finally pulled her fingers out, using the same hand to slap the girl's reddened ass one final time before saying;

_"Good girl, Trixie. I hope you learned your lesson."_


	13. Loosing The Game

Trixie had come to accept that the end was near and she would be dying very soon ( _and no she was not exaggerating in any way, shape or form, thank you very much_ ).

The more she fucked Katya on screen, the more the woman haunted her at home. Trixie had found herself getting off to the image of Katya's fingers or tongue inside her far more than she'd like to admit, and in more parts of her home than she'd every say out loud. It was so bad that she was already sore by the time she got to work these days.

Katya still annoyed the hell out of her, but for some reason she'd come to partly like their endless arguments, something about the bickering being oddly enjoyable. She also knew that she was being extremely childish these days, but Katya loved to push her buttons. The Barbie had threatened to leave set more than once, knowing fully well that she never would. She had argued and then changed her mind in regards to silly details that didn't matter. And she was letting her ego match Katya's for the sole reason of not loosing the argument.

But Trixie was loosing the game, and she knew it. Katya constantly had her in check, nearing check mate more and more with every strategic move, and Trixie could feel her resolution to stay away from the girl slipping. The sexual tension between them was growing every day, and at some point she knew they'd cross over the line between them. But neither one of them wanted to loose, both of them determined that the other should give in first. 

Trixie also knew that the game was half the fun to someone like Katya. The moment the Barbie gave in, would be the very same moment Katya's obsession with her would end.  
It was obvious through the woman's every action.

Katya used her beauty like it was currency, not only on screen but off it as well. The blue-eyed woman didn't need to be on the clock to play her role. Katya was a method actress, her character never leaving for more than a couple fleeting seconds. 

It wasn't about Trixie, it had never been, and the brown-eyed girl knew that all too well. It could have been any pretty girl, it wouldn't have mattered. To Katya this was about the game, it was the chase that excited her, and the ability to change the mind of someone who'd turned her down.

But Trixie didn't work like that.

Trixie had always been searching for genuine connections, and hated the way her profession so often kept her from them. She wanted Katya's body outside of work, of course she did, but she didn't want to be another name on a list. However, she knew she would be. As soon as she eventually gave in, she'd be another name on the list of Katya's girls, a part of a collection. 

The worst part was that the more she tried to push Katya away, the more she wanted her. Giving it up wasn't an option, there really was only one inevitable outcome. And when it was over, Trixie would probably still not be able to forget the woman's touch and the way it electrified her skin, whilst the blue-eyed girl would be searching for her next target, the blonde doll completely wiped from her memory. 

Why of all people did Katya have to make her feel so good?

Why couldn't it be someone she had at least some potential with? 

Why did the world hate her so much?

She was addicted to the feeling of Katya's skin on hers, it was as if she was caught in a trance, the woman's spell to strong to escape. She felt as if she didn't know how to breathe, the craving almost deadly. Katya had her loosing her mind, a toxic obsession with the fire that was burning her skin whenever they were together. She was loosing her composure, her body wanting the blue-eyed girl's hands on her forever. The sound of pain was ringing in her ears and yet desire was pulling her closer. 

Katya was playing with her and she knew it. The blue-eyed pornstar had her exactly where she wanted her, and Trixie hated her for it. But at the same time she wanted Katya to burn her until there was nothing left.  
The woman was as smooth as liquor, and Trixie wanted to down the whole bottle.


	14. Starting Fires

"No, I'm not doing this, absolutely the fuck not." Trixie suddenly said, forcing the director to stop the shoot. It was probably the fifteenth time she'd delayed the shoot that day.

"God, what the fuck is this time?" Katya said completely fuming. 

"Blame the people building these wobbly-ass set pieces, I'm not gonna be able to sell this if I'm scared that the fucking wall will fall down on top of me. Also babysitter bullshit, really? Why are we having the absolute worst scripts possible? I'm better than this, so I refuse to do it." Trixie ranted as she threw on her robe and walked off set.

"Well... alright then. Let's cancel today, and we'll discuss this tomorrow." The director spoke awkwardly, clearly also very tired of Trixie's interruptions.

"Hey wait up, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Katya yelled as she ran after Trixie, grabbing ahold of the girl's wrist, which Trixie forcefully pulled free before she ran into the bathroom. The other woman was not about to let it go and so she followed her inside, finding Trixie by the sinks throwing water in her face.

"I'm dead serious, what the hell is it today? You've been difficult since you arrived, making everyone's day a fucking hell. What happened to Miss Professional, huh? Miss I-Take-My-Job so seriously." The blue-eyed woman said harshly.

"I am professional, but I have something known as _standards_ , and I refuse to participate in whatever bullshit that shit was." Trixie spat back.

"Oh excuse me, Your Highness. I didn't realize we were aiming at receiving an Oscar for this film. For fucks sake, it's porn! People don't give a fuck about the goddamn storyline! God, you're such a fucking princess. You can't handle it when things don't go your way and so you take it out on everyone else!" 

"ME? God, you're one to talk! You can't even handle the idea of someone not falling at your feet!" The Barbie argued. 

They were yelling loud enough for the entire floor to hear, but most people were clearing out of the building, already exhausted from what had been an excruciatingly long day on set.

"I can absolutely handle it, it just hasn't happened yet." Katya said confidently.

"God... It's a miracle I even fit into frame with your ego in the room." Trixie responded, her eyes dark. 

"Great job deflecting blame, Trixie. But news flash; I'm not the one who's been wasting everyone's time today!"

"Oh wow, yeah, for the first time in history, you managed to get through a day of filming without fifty smoke breaks, congrats. Maybe if someone listened to me at the meetings, we wouldn't have these issues on set. But no, you're just like Robert, happy to force actresses to do shit they're not comfortable with." The brown-eyed girl said.

"That's not even half-true, but you're not my actress Trix, so frankly I don't control it. It's not my fault you signed your fucking life away. If you're so unhappy, why don't you just leave this place?!" Katya screamed.

"Because Katya, some of us have real life problems and can't rely on our parents' trust fund when we run out of cash!" Trixie screamed back, the other woman's statement fueling her anger as she thought of how little Katya actually knew about getting by on your own.

"You know nothing about me!" 

"And you know nothing about me!" The Barbie responded, only now realizing how close they were, the pair having stepped closer and closer as they argued. 

There was a long pause, their breaths heavy from the heated argument, a fire burning wildly in their darkened eyes as they stared at each other. Suddenly the room was completely silent, the tension in the room so thick you could cut through it with a knife. Neither woman moved, not even a muscle. 

Not until they both moved all at once, rushing towards the middle at the same time. 

And then they collided.

All their anger and all the tension that had been building for weeks put into a heated kiss, as desperate hands pulled hair and nails scratched skin.

"I fucking hate you." Trixie mumbled into the kiss.

"Yeah? Well, I fucking hate you too." Katya replied as she lifted the girl on top of the basin, their lips never disconnecting. 


	15. Living In Your Hatred

Katya's hands were everywhere as Trixie's lips attacked the woman's neck. The blue-eyed girl pulled open the Barbie's robe, staring in anger at the light purple lingerie set that should have already been ripped off of the doll's perfectly shaped body. She found the outfit to be an offensive reminder of the frustrating day, and so she hastily unclasped the girl's bra and threw it to the side.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you scream, and you're gonna take it without complaining." Katya demanded, slipping two fingers into the girl who was still wet due to the foreplay they'd had on screen.

"I'm gonna do whatever the fuck I want, you can't control me." Trixie said defiantly through high pitched moans as Katya thrust her fingers in and out of her. 

"God you're such a brat, you gotta get your fucking temper under control." Katya said as she tugged the girl's head back harshly by grabbing a handful of her hair, granting access for her hungry lips to paint the girl's pale skin with shades of pink and purple. 

"And you gotta stop acting like an egocentric bitch." Trixie said before moaning loudly as Katya's fingers sped up, her other hand leaving Trixie's hair to harshly pinch the doll's nipple.

"Maybe when you stop acting like a prissy princess when you know you really want to be treated like a dirty whore." The blue-eyed girl responded with a smug look, as she pressed her thumb onto the sensitive swollen nub between the girl's legs whilst adding a third finger and curling them all upwards.

"FUCK!" Trixie yelled out as she threw her head back, painfully hitting the mirror behind her, which somehow made the pleasure heighten further. 

Her body was on fire, the anger burning between them like an ever growing flame, balancing right on the line between lust and hate. They were violent in a vast wilderness of pleasure, the sun burning red as the rough melody of their broken moans rang in their ears. Rushing into each other as they went insane from the high of finally feeling the unmasked touches of the other. 

"Shit Katya!" Trixie groaned out as she came harshly, grabbing Katya's arm and forcing her fingers to stay trapped deep inside her until she'd come down.

"Get on your knees." Katya demanded, being met with a challenging look from the Barbie. She slapped the doll's upper thigh harshly, sending vibrations up to her oversensitive core, before speaking again in a dark tone. "Now, babygirl."

Trixie jumped off the basin then as Katya turned around to lean against it after pulling off her denim shorts and panties, only a black bra and an open flannel remaining on her form. 

"You know you really have a superiority complex." Trixie said as she sat down in front of the woman.

"And you really love it, so shut up and make me cum." The blue-eyed girl responded as she pulled the girl forward by tugging her hair again, causing the doll to moan against her core as she dived in.

Trixie lapped at the woman's core and sucked on her clit before Katya started to effectively ride her face. Soon the blonde bombshell had no choice but to hold out her tongue as she let the blue-eyed woman use her shamelessly. Katya's hand held onto her head as her hips rocked against the doll's wet tongue, groaning when Trixie occasionally moaned at the rough treatment. 

"Fuck, shit..ah, I'm gonna cum..Uh! I'm gonna fucking cum on your pretty fucking mouth that can't fucking ever shut the fuck up. AAH TRIXIE!" Katya moaned out as she came, wetness spilling on the lips of the girl beneath her, who's knees had gone sore from the bathroom tiles. 

"Come here." The blue-eyed girl said in almost a pleading tone as she lifted the girl off the floor in a swift moment, connecting the doll's lips with her own and letting out a satisfied moan as she tasted herself. 

They pulled back eventually once the magnetic pull of the kiss had finally let them go, freeing them physically but their souls still calling out for the other, not able to let go of the delicious electrifying feeling. They stared at each other for a moment, Trixie's eyes widening as her fingertips touched her lips, unable to process what had just happened. Katya just stood there, breathless and unable to decipher why her body was aching for more, aching to get close to the other girl again.

She didn't get a chance to ponder over it for much longer tho as Trixie soon snapped out of her trance, pulling on her robe and snatching her bra from the basin in quick movements, her harsh glare returning.

"This won't ever happen again." The Barbie spoke in a determined tone, her eyes threatening. 

"Fine." Katya just said, still not completely comprehending all that had just happened.

"Good." Trixie said as she walked passed Katya towards the door, hearing the other woman yell out in response as she exited.

"Good!"


	16. Love Is Toxic

It did happen again.  
It happened a lot actually.

Soon Trixie and Katya found themselves in a toxic routine of arguing throughout the day and ending up naked in meeting rooms, bathrooms, dressing rooms, and storage closets. They were unable to get along, never wanting to talk anything out calmly, but also entirely unable to keep their hands off of each other. What they had found was that it also caused them to have increasingly electrifying chemistry on screen, their lust for each other apparent through their every action.

The collaboration however was soon coming to a close, most of the planned videos having already been filmed despite the delay caused by the girls' constant fights. And the odd thing was that Katya found herself to be somewhat upset by that fact.  
Something inside her was dreading the end of the business deal, not ready to say goodbye to the pretty doll that she'd grown so used to seeing everyday.  
That aggravating, childish, bratty, absolutely stunning Barbie doll.

No one had ever gotten under Katya's skin like Trixie did. The girl could provoke her just by raising her eyebrows, turn her on just by looking in her direction, make her cum just by moaning in pretty high pitched notes.

Trixie was an enigma.  
A riddle that Katya couldn't solve.  
A puzzle with pieces that didn't quite seem to fit together. 

And Katya didn't know what to make of it all.

She was so used to growing bored, her soul always restless and constantly moving on to the next target of her fascination. But Trixie still had her full attention, having Katya trapped in an invisible net. She had no idea what to describe it as. It was uncharted territory that went above simple attraction, that was all she could be certain of. 

Katya had tried to hook up with other women, finding herself regularly visiting the clubs in the area, but always ending up alone at the end of the night. She'd drink with pretty girls, dance with them and press up against them, but when it came to going further than that she'd quickly grow uninterested.

They brought no challenge, caused no spark. There was nothing to be solved or understood, no extraordinary pull to keep her in their arms. And so she'd leave alone, not taking anyone in her arms again before she had the brown-eyed doll pressed against a wall somewhere. 

She didn't know what to think, she felt as if she was going crazy. She couldn't understand what it was about the girl with honey brown eyes that had her so hypnotized, but Trixie was a drug that she could not get enough of.  
Every time she thought she was done, she'd be back between the girl's legs the next day. And every time Trixie slammed the door, she'd soon come storming back, her lips colliding with Katya's once more.

The blue-eyed girl felt as if she was wandering down a dangerous path. Knives hanging from the ceiling of a dark hallway, ready to cut through her harshly if she opened the wrong door. There were too many directions, too many choices. Too many rooms that she'd never set foot into, too many doors that she was fearful to open. She'd seen the horrible result of letting down your walls first-hand, and it wasn't something she was ever interested in experiencing. 

When you lay your soul bare and let people truly know you, you grant them the access to pull you down. You give them the tools to ruin you.

No, better to let lust take the lead, and separate your brain and heart, never letting your heart influence your decisions. Lives get ruined when you let your heart lead you. Innocence and naivety under the foolish cloak of following your heart, only leads to people getting hurt. People will use those feelings for their own gain.

They'll lie.  
And cheat. 

Katya would not be the fool who let her heart steer her towards damnation.

No, Katya would follow her mind as she always had. She could accept giving into desire, but nothing more, even if it lead her to the solution of the puzzle she couldn't yet solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Firstly thank you all for the support this story has had so far, and secondly I have a brand new story based on Moulin Rouge out now! I will of course be continuing this story and updating it regularly because it is just getting started, but please also consider checking my new one out <3


	17. Dirty Money

Katya felt restless as she made her way through the party. She hated these nights, but knew she had to attend them if she wanted her company to keep growing. These nights were made for investors, and unfortunately they most often featured activities that Katya would never let her own actors participate in. For the other company owners it was easy to give away a night with a young girl or boy if it meant they could get a profit. Katya however found it disgusting. 

The actors rarely actually agreed, most commonly forced by clauses in their contracts that they hadn't read properly. No one would say it out loud, but they all knew why they were there. The parties were basically meat markets, hidden in plain sight under the transparent cloak of being investor meetings. Katya didn't truly need the investments, but she needed good relationships with the other studio owners, needed to plan collaborations and projects for mutual gain, knowing that they'd otherwise have good reason to push her out of the market. 

She despised watching it all unfold tho, especially with the youngest. New-combers were always a hot commodity, their innocent minds yet to be corrupted by the forces that controlled the businesses beneath the surface, their naivety still present and ready to be taken advantage of. Katya remembered the feeling, the childish excitement that she'd felt back when she started out, not even owning the company could protect her back then. 

"Ah Katya, you look radiant as ever." A man called Daniel told her, inviting her into their discussion circle. He owned a smaller site than her, Katya remembered, but any other data regarding the man had left her mind.

"Thank you, Daniel." She replied politely.

She wished Ron had come with her, however the man had other work to do and she knew that bringing him would set their release schedule back. Still, a friend would have been welcome. Especially one who could exchange their own hand for the one that was currently conveniently placed on her lower back. 

Katya observed the gazes of the men in the circle as she entered their conversation. They did nothing to hide their desires, blatantly displaying how they'd seen a vast collection of Katya's videos, the scenarios playing in their heads as they viewed her. It was worth it, she told herself, it was her choice to start the company to begin with and she had people who relied on her to keep everything rolling. 

Even she, with all the money she'd had before entering the business, couldn't escape the industry's grimy claws. They couldn't manage without sucking up to a few filthy assholes, at the end of the day, her employees needed security. In hindsight following her childish impulse to start Krisis Kontrol Media was a headache, but at the same time it did grant a few industry people a safer work environment. 

Suddenly something grabbed Katya's attention from across the room, her mind completely exiting the ongoing conversation as she saw a familiar blonde girl next to some creep. Katya knew it was hypocritical since she herself hadn't exactly acted with a show of respect when she met Trixie, but she still saw red when this man's hand crawled higher up the girl's inner thigh. Trixie was in a pink bodycon dress, looking stunning but also highly uncomfortable there she sat next to the man who had one arm around her shoulder, his hand nearing her tits, and the other on her thigh, clearly getting close to her panties. Robert sat across from him, informing Katya that this was about some important deal and he was an investor, which was most likely also why Trixie wasn't beating the ever-living shit out of the guy. 

"Please excuse me." Katya told the men, who nodded before returning to their conversation. 

"Katya!" Robert said both in surprise and joy, clearly wanting to stay on the woman's good side. 

"Good, that will come in handy." The blue-eyed girl thought as she prepared herself to put on an upbeat act to hide her emotions. 

"Robert! So good to see you again. I was wondering if I might steal Trixie away for a little while." She asked with her sweetest smile, seeing the clear annoyance on the investor's face, but the glimmering hope in the honey brown eyes of the pretty doll.

"Oh, uhm... Yeah, yes, of course." Robert agreed, seeming uncomfortable with turning Katya down, most likely since she'd invested a lot into their most recent business endeavor. 

"Wait, what?" The investor said confused, Katya however didn't allow him time to argue. 

"Perfect, please do excuse us." She took Trixie's hand, pulling her up and out of the man's arms, before she lead her away to a small room upstairs, careful to lock the door behind her.


	18. Hide and Seek

"So uhm... hi." Katya said awkwardly. They so rarely actually talked. It was always either yelling, teasing or fucking, and none of those options seemed appropriate for the situation.

"Hi." Trixie replied with a small smile as she sat down, leaning against the wall. 

"You okay?" The blue-eyed woman asked as she sat down next to the doll.

"Yeah, it's.. I'm okay.. Thanks by the way, you didn't have to do that." 

"I wouldn't have just left you in that position, not when I had the power to easily stop it. I may be an asshole, but I do actually have my limits." Katya said. 

There were more than enough times where she'd had to stand by, knowing she had no power to actually do anything other than a symbolic gesture which would often only make things worse in the end. But she held power over Robert, so this time she had to try, especially when it involved Trixie.

"Well still, thank you. I wouldn't have blamed you for not stepping in tho, I've seen how shitty it can turn out when people do." 

"Yeah... Does your contract involve this shit? I just.. you usually don't let anyone overstep your boundaries.. so.. I guess I'm just curious." The blue-eyed girl spoke.

"It's okay, and yeah, it does. There's some fucking clause regarding investor meetings, and how signing it grants Robert the freedom to bring you to showcase what they're investing in. I didn't understand what it really involved back then, and it was worded in a way that made it sound like I would just come to the meetings, look pretty, and mingle. I'd never have signed it if I knew. Still, I needed the job, I like working, and I'm good at it." Trixie replied, her tone lightening a little at the end of her sentence.

"You should really leave Kinky Dolls, Trixie. There has to be a way for you to get out of that contract by now." 

"I can't, I can't just up and leave. And come on, you've seen the people down there... Compared to what they do to their employees, Robert's place is a dream. Besides I would be stuck in a much worse situation if it wasn't for him." The brown-eyed girl said.

"What he does is still exploitative and shitty, and it's not like it's just this. I've seen first-hand how much you hate how much power he has over what comtent you film. I know you love your job, but you started as a camgirl, right? Don't you miss the freedom you had to decide back then?" Katya argued. 

Katya didn't know why it bothered her so much. Some of it was principle, but some of it very clearly came from deeper within her. She just felt a need to get Trixie out of that man's clutches. 

"Sure, but I was struggling back then, so I had no economic freedom. When Robert found my stream, I was days from having to return home. I owe him." Trixie said.

In her head, Trixie saw flashes of a small blue house. The building having paled under the sun, the blue turning greyish brown from mud and dirt after a couple years. She heard her screams as she ran up the stairs. Saw her Barbie snowglobe break on the floor as she slammed the door shut, hiding in a corner as he banged his fists against it.

Trixie shook her head then, as if to shake the memories out of her brain, or shuffle them around like playing cards.

"Why is the idea of going home worse than staying with an asshole here?" Katya asked after a while. It was a subject that had come up multiple times before, each time causing the girl to shy away. 

"My home was hell... you could never understand... Look, thank you for saving me, I truly appreciate it. Now, I'm gonna see if I can sneak out of here." Trixie said as she stood up, adjusting her dress before heading towards the door.

"Trixie, hold up." Katya said as she too got up from the floor, trying to stop the girl from leaving. But in a flash the doll was gone from her sight, and Katya was left to over-analyze the first conversation they'd had that hadn't ended without both of them yelling.


	19. Heavy Crown

Trixie managed to sneak out the backdoor and take an Uber home. She felt exhausted, but grateful. Of all the people to step in and stop the man who had his hands on her, Katya would probably be her very last guess. Trixie had never known the woman to show compassion, but Katya had gotten her out of an extremely uncomfortable situation purely out of kindness and care.

Of course, the mention of the brown-eyed girl's family had sent her running out the door, as it had many times before. Trixie couldn't answer those questions, refused to open up her closet of skeletons, refused to let anyone know her story. Not even Pete and Kim knew why she'd left Milwaukee. It was a topic they knew not to ask about, something they let remain as a mystery.

Trixie had actually told Katya more by admitting that her home-life was hell, than what she could ever remember telling her friends. Why she had told her that, well... that she couldn't answer. It was no lie tho, her life was hell. Back then she had felt as if all roads would lead her to a wall with indents from her head being slammed into it again and again. She knew she couldn't stay, but felt as if she was watching everyone else board the right train, whilst she stood glued to the platform. She had almost given up, felt as if she couldn't fight any longer, as if she had a map with no marked roads. But eventually she'd taken her life into her own hands, and gotten away.

She had burned the pictures, not wanting to remember who they were, who she was when stuck in their world. In a boat of dreams she'd sailed away on an infinite ocean, let coincidences steer her until she ended up on a livestream, undressing in front of strangers. And oddly enough, that was the first time she'd felt powerful. Her destiny was in her own hands, her actions only controlled by her choices, her life finally directed by a director whom she could trust; herself.

But the monsters where still there in the back of her mind, coming out to haunt her at the very mention of home or family. But she was getting tired of walking down the same path. Maybe she really did need a change, maybe she herself needed to change. Some dragons can't be slayed by a sword, she couldn't cut these shadows down in duel, all she could do was face the monster in her mind, and let go of the fears that held her back.

Trixie thought back to Katya's actions that day, the way she'd come into the situation like an unexpected white knight. It felt strange to think that she was the same Katya that Trixie knew from work, the two versions of the woman seeming almost like polar opposites. The brown-eyed girl realized then that there really was a lot she didn't know about the other woman.

Maybe Katya really wasn't as bad as she thought?

With a nervous hand she took out her phone, finding the number that she'd only ever texted for business reasons before, carefully typing out a message.

_hey, just wanted to say thank you.. again. thank you for getting me out of there_

_**No problem, hope you're doing alright  
Did you get home okay?** _

That question also caught Trixie a little off guard, not having suspected to see more of Katya's caring side. That mysterious side that usually seemed to be so well-hidden beneath layers of confidence and sarcasm.

_yeah, I am, and I did_

_**That's good. Well, I'll see you on monday then?** _

_yes, see you monday_

The conversation was awkward and short, much like their previous conversation that day, and yet Trixie couldn't help but notice something slowly starting to shift between them. Suddenly Monday didn't seem like as much of a hassle anymore.


	20. Shuffling Cards

"Good morning." Katya told the honey-eyed Barbie as she entered the sound stage. She felt different after the party, and more than anything seeing Trixie felt different after that. For once it wasn't so tempting to tease her as the blue-eyed girl suddenly felt grossed out at the idea that she could be placed in the same category as those exploitative pigs. 

"Oh hi, good morning." Trixie replied, a small smile finding it's way to her lips, even tho she was clearly surprised by Katya's calm greeting.

"So, second to last video, you ready? Gonna be weird to go back to shooting with other people, won't it?" Katya said with a smile, trying her best to lead a comfortable conversation. For some reason she felt determined to make Trixie have a comfortable day on set, finally wanting to act _"civil"_ , as Ron had asked her to do weeks ago. 

"Yeah.. it will.. I just hope I won't be forced into shooting with guys for a while.. But yeah, I feel ready for the day." 

The blue-eyed woman held her tongue, not commenting on how Trixie shouldn't stay somewhere where she was constantly forced into situations she didn't want to be in, knowing it would only lead them into another argument.

"Good, so you trust me then?" Katya said, a small glimmer shimmering in her eyes. 

"Huh?" The brown-eyed girl said confused. Katya decided to tease her a little then, but she'd steer away from being an asshole. 

"Don't you remember, babygirl? You said we had to wait to film the BDSM films because they take trust." Katya told the girl in a seductive tone, lightly letting her fingers trace up Trixie's arm, over the swell of her right breast, and up to her jaw and soft cheek.

"Of course you'd remember shit like that." Trixie said, but for once there was just a laugh and no anger. 

"I remember everything about you." 

Trixie was taken aback by that, unsure if Katya truly meant it or if it was just something she'd said in the spur of the moment. Still she felt her body yearning for something, without knowing what that something was. 

"You're being oddly nice today." The brown-eyed girl finally said with a small giggle, trying to lighten the thick tension between them.

"I can't keep being a bitch forever, that wouldn't keep you on your toes." Katya joked, dropping her hand from the girl's cheek which left Trixie missing the warm touch.

"I'm just saying, you might wanna watch out, suddenly there'll be no hate-sex for you and you'll just be running around complimenting me instead. Which I wouldn't blame you for, I mean, I am gorgeous." Trixie said as she started walking towards her makeup station for her final touch-up as the director had called out that shooting would soon begin.

"That doesn't really sound that bad to me, because firstly; yes, you absolutely are. And secondly; I have at least a couple more days of fucking you senseless on screen left. You can go back to hating me after and then we'll get our hate-sex schedule up and running again." The blue-eyed girl said, following behind the doll.

"Good point actually, I underestimated you." Trixie replied with a cute laugh.

"You always do, baby. I'll see you out there." Katya said before heading off to her own station where a stylist was already waiting to fix her makeup.

Trixie sat down in her chair, soon being met by Pete who's eyebrows were raised higher than she'd ever seen them raised before.

"You two seem to be getting along suspiciously well." The man teased as he took out the needed products.

"I know." 

"Any particiular reason?" Pete asked as he went to work on fixing her makeup.

"Yes... no... maybe, I guess? I guess, I don't really know... She's not as bad as I thought. Also, she is distractingly sexy."

"Oh, look at you finally admitting it, Miss _God-She's-Not-Even-That-Hot._ " 

"Fuck off, fuck all the way off." Trixie said in response, her cheeks flushing a deep red, making Pete laugh as he combed through her hair.

Soon the director called for the shoot to start and Trixie walked over towards the center of the fake bedroom, handing her robe to Pete before sitting down on her knees in her white lingerie set and sheer white stockings. 

She would soon be completely at Katya's mercy, and that fact made her entire body buzz with delicious energy from the anticipation.


	21. Fire and Ice

_**Warning: chapter involves multiple kinks from the bdsm spectrum** _

When the door opened behind Trixie, the cameras in front of her disappeared, all that existed in her mind was the sound of Katya's heels against the floor. She knew better than to move, remaining still even as the other woman's hand settled at the top of her head, fingers lacing themselves through her hair as the girl moved Trixie's head around in a slow circle.

"Look at you, so pretty on the floor, so ready for me." Katya said in a deep tone as she came to stand in front of the brown eyed girl.

There was a cigarette in her mouth, an open black blazer and bright red lingerie set which included a tight laced silk corset covering her form, and tall stripper heels on her feet making her tower of Trixie. She exuded power in every way, and Trixie felt her wetness grow by the minute.

What was most unique about this scene was how loose the script was, they'd gotten a starting point and a general outline, and they'd had a discussion regarding what names and titles could be used, but other than that everything was truly up to them, or more specifically up to Katya. 

"Babydoll, you know you've been bad, don't you? You're sitting here acting all innocent, but really you've been enjoying everyone watching you like a little whore. You've been enjoying playing with them, haven't you?" Katya said before janking Trixie's hair backwards to force her eyes to meet the strong gaze of Katya's icy blues. "Answer me, babygirl." 

"E-ehm yes ma'am." Trixie forced out, finding it difficult to speak as her throat had gone dry, her mind filled completely by images of what Katya might do to her. 

"Did you just stutter? Oh baby, that just won't do... Hands and knees, doll. It's my turn to play with you." 

Trixie scrambled to lean forward, placing her hands in front of her and bending her back to make her ass stick out more. Soon she felt a warm palm massaging her skin before harshly coming down on it with no warning, causing her to moan loudly in surprise.

"Let's play a game, shall we? See, I think you need a good spanking, but I also think you need to learn the virtue of silence. So why don't you hold this for me, and then we'll see how much you can take before you drop it, sounds good?" Katya said as she placed her cigarette in the girl's mouth, patting her cheek mockingly afterwards. "Oh, and try not to burn the place down, babydoll." 

And then it started, unrelenting and deliciously harsh slaps against Trixie's ass, her pale skin soon turning red and her entire body shaking from each hit. She had lost count long ago, and was suddenly grateful for her lack of ability to speak.

The smoke was burning her throat, and she felt tears escaping her eyes as she fought off the need to cough, not in any way being an experienced smoker. What made it even more difficult was the fact that Katya didn't have a rhythm with her hits, always keeping them uneven so the doll would never know when the impact would come. 

"Oh babygirl, you should see how pretty and pink your ass is now." The blue-eyed woman said as she rubbed the reddened skin softly before her hand came down to strike it out of nowhere once more. Moments later Katya's hand struck down directly onto Trixie's dripping pussy, and this time the Barbie could not stop herself from moaning out loud.

"AH!" She screamed out, the cigarette dropping from her lips. Within seconds Katya had walked over, stepping on the cigarette butt with the front of her shoe and twisting it until it was put out. Trixie coughed loudly, her throat painful and scratchy, and yet it had given her a similar feeling to that of breathplay, the lack of clean air enhancing the sensation of everything else. 

"You okay?" Katya asked in a quiet tone as she sat down next to the breathless girl, her words likely too soft to be heard by the microphones and cameras, making them seem intimate and genuinely caring. 

"Yes." Trixie confirmed with a small smile and a similarly gentle voice. Katya captured the doll's lips in a short but passionate kiss, and Trixie felt drunk off of the sensation, wanting to drown in those enticingly demanding, but amazingly soft lips, which she knew would stain her skin red. 

"You did so well, babygirl. Now, let's find something to soothe that burning skin, shall we?" Katya said in a louder voice as she stood back up again. 

Trixie had no idea what the other woman meant until she walked over and retrieved an ice bucket which sat in the corner. The doll felt herself shiver at the mere thought of the frozen water touching her overheated skin.

"Open up, baby." Katya said, and Trixie followed the demand right away, opening her soft pink lips, allowing the other woman to place an ice cube on her wet tongue. "Close again, but don't swallow it, let it melt in your mouth." The woman instructed, before walking behind Trixie.

Trixie felt both relief and discomfort as the ice melted in her mouth and cold water slipped down her throat, and this sensation grew when Katya started to slowly run an ice cube over her reddened ass. The Barbie's skin was sensitive and warm, a complete contrast to the insanely cold cube which slowly melted and dripped over her form. 

"I think your pussy is quite warm too, we might have to do something about that." Katya said as she cupped the girl's cunt, her fingertips pressing down on Trixie's clit for a brief second. The doll could only nod in response, not forgetting how the blue-eyed woman had instructed her to keep her mouth closed until the ice was melted.

"That's what I thought, babydoll." 

Katya took a cube in her hand, running it slowly up and down the lips of Trixie's core, circling her swollen clit with it for a while. The doll shivered beneath her, moaning loudly once the ice in her mouth had melted completely. Katya then surprised the girl by pushing the nearly melted down cube inside her, causing Trixie's entire body to shake in pain and pleasure.

"Ah fuck!" She yelled out as Katya's fingers started to rub her clit quickly, a harsh orgasm soon wracking through her. Her arms nearly giving out as she shook and writhed. 

"Thank you, ma'am." Trixie whispered once she'd come back down again, causing Katya to smirk before stating;

_"Don't thank me yet, babygirl. We've got a long way to go before I'm done with you."_


	22. Sweet Spot

_"Don't thank me yet, babygirl. We've got a long way to go before I'm done with you."_

Katya walked over to a cupboard which Trixie knew contained toys, rope and handcuffs. 

"Strip and lay down on the bed." The blue-eyed woman instructed as she picked the items she needed. 

Trixie felt vulnerable as she undressed, despite having been in the business for years, and having filmed with Katya many times before. Something felt different than before, and she couldn't figure out why. She felt more exposed, all the walls that she usually hid behind were coming down and suddenly she was naked in a way she'd never been in front of the other woman.

The doll made her way over to the bed, laying down on the soft mattress, reminding herself of the cameras lenses capturing her and placing herself so the shot would look good.

"Good girl." Katya said as she walked over, handcuffs and rope in her hands along with a small plug and lube. "Hands and knees again, babe." She added, and Trixie scrambled to get back into the position from before despite just having settled down.

Katya placed a soft kiss on the doll's lower back before she covered her fingers in lube, easing one digit into the girl's asshole. Trixie moaned at the intrusion, her muscles soon relaxing around Katya's finger. The blue-eyed woman added a second finger, opening the girl up further.

"You like that don't you, my dirty little slut?" 

"Yes Ma'am." Trixie moaned out, her fingers clawing at the sheets.

Katya pulled her fingers out, wiping them clean before grabbing hold of the little buttplug. She covered it generously in lube before pushing it into the doll's needy hole. Once it was completely inside Trixie, she tapped the jeweled handle with her thumb a couple of times, enjoying the broken whines escaping the doll as the object shifted inside of her as a result.

In a swift moment, Katya flipped Trixie over, her back bouncing on the mattress. The Barbie felt her legs get pulled open, feeling oddly exposed again at the knowledge that her wetness was now completely on display for the cameras. 

_What's going on?_ \- Trixie wondered. 

She was never fearful of the camera, even back in her camgirl days she rarely ever felt insecure in front of it, but for some reason she felt as if it was her first time filming. It felt new and frightening, but also all the more exciting. 

Katya gently tied the rope around the girl's ankles, tying her feet to the bedposts so her legs would stay apart. She then walk to the headboard, handcuffs in hand. 

"Do you want this, babygirl?" Katya asked Trixie as she let her hand softly caress the girl's cheek, her thumb just barely touching her soft, plump lips.

"Yes, please Ma'am." Trixie replied, almost feeling tears escape her at the sudden softness of the other woman's touches. 

She did truly want this. She wanted to drown in Katya's touch. Wanted to feel the blue-eyed girl kiss and lick and bite her skin. Wanted Katya to pull her hair and touch her all over. But she also wanted to feel the woman's careful fingers travel across her skin as if she was as fragile as a porcelain doll.

"That's my good girl." Katya whispered as she locked the doll's wrists to the headboard. "So pretty, my beautiful babydoll." She added, and Trixie tried not to let herself focus too much on how Katya had seemed so sincere and caring as the words left her lips. 

The blue-eyed girl stepped off the bed again, walking to the cupboard and pulling out two vibrating eggs. When she returned she let two fingers enter Trixie's pussy again, checking to see if she was wet enough and opening her up a little further before pushing one of the eggs inside. 

"Uh fuck!" Trixie groaned out as the egg suddenly started to vibrate inside her, pushing against her walls and making her writhe on the bed, which only resulted in the plug shifting inside of her aswell. 

"Good girl's don't curse, baby." Katya said strictly as she slapped the girl's thigh. 

"Sorry Ma'am." The brown-eyed girl replied, before brokenly moaning once more. She was over-sensitive and already felt her second orgasm nearing, but she knew the other woman would never allow her to cum again so soon.

"Now, since our last game went so well, I think we should play another. I'm gonna ride your face whilst keeping control of your little vibrating friend, and you're not gonna cum until I allow you to. Got it?" 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

Katya stripped off everything but her corset before she climbed on top of Trixie, straddling the dolls face, her head falling back as she felt Trixie's hot, wet tongue get to work. She turned up the level of the vibrator, groaning when it caused Trixie to moan against her. 

The scene was messy, greedy, and both women had completely forgotten the hungry eyes that were watching them. They were in their own reality, chasing pleasure and completion as they used eachother. Katya was grinding down on the girl beneath her, Trixie was desperately moving against the mattress to make the plug inside of her push against her walls. Soon Katya picked up the other egg, turning it on and guiding it across the doll's swollen nipples and down to her overly sensitive clit. 

Trixie felt like screaming as the second vibrator was pushed directly onto her small bundle of nerves, her arms and legs painfully pulling on the restraints. She needed Katya to cum fast, the pain of holding back growing by the second. Trixie sped up her movements, her skillful tongue working it's magic in between Katya's folds.

"Fuck! AH TRIXIE!" Katya screamed out as she finally reached her high."Cum baby. Let go, babygirl." She added as she continued to work her way through the deep valleys of pleasure.

Trixie felt tears escaping her eyes as she was finally allowed to let go. Her mind replaying Katya's voice crying out her name as she came, the sound for some reason seeming like the most beautiful and sexy thing the doll had ever heard. Trixie felt as if she was floating, hardly even able to notice that the vibrations had stopped and that Katya had climbed off of her. She was touching the sky, her body in a different universe, her mind on cloud nine. 

"Babygirl, come down. Come back, honey. That's it, good girl." She heard Katya whisper, feeling the woman's fingers rubbing the back of her neck in a circular motion, a feeling which Trixie gripped onto like an anchor. 

Trixie vaguely heard the director yell cut, but her mind was only focused on Katya's arms lifting her up and carrying her off set, and the feeling of soft red lips pressing against her forehead.


	23. Somebody Out There

Katya put the young girl down in a chair once she'd reached her dressing room. She could have taken the girl to her own dressing room, but she didn't want Robert coming around and disturbing her. That was another privilege Katya had because of her position; privacy.

She took a robe off the wall and placed it in the tired Trixie's lap, knowing she'd feel very exposed once she came back entirely. Gently she ran her fingers through the girl's curls, admiring how effortlessly beautiful Trixie was. Even with worn-off makeup and messy hair, she looked like a perfect life-size doll. Asleep she looked more innocent and fragile than how she usually looked, which touched a strange part inside the blue-eyed woman that she was scared to let her mind linger on. Katya didn't try to talk to Trixie, instead allowing the girl time to recover away from the busy nature of a film set. 

"K-Katya?" Trixie said finally, feeling drowsy as she started to put her robe on. Katya had already started to get changed, pulling a t-shirt over her head before turning her attention back to the doll.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, you doing okay?" Katya said, a slight cheekiness to her voice, but a caring look in her eyes.

"Yeah, just needed some time to recover, that.. it was intense." Trixie replied with a crooked smile.

"It wasn't too much tho? If I did anything-"

"Katya, it was good, really. You did nothing wrong, I enjoyed it." The brown-eyed girl said honestly. 

Katya tried not to show how relieved the statement made her. She was always careful not to hurt her scene partners, but the thought that she could somehow have hurt Trixie by pushing her sexual limits too far made Katya feel physically unwell. 

"Good, that's good. I did too, maybe a little too much." Katya said, her tone turning more suggestive towards the end of her statement.

"You kinky whore." The doll replied with a laugh.

"Says Miss _I-Clearly-Love-Being-Manhandled._ " 

"Okay, you can fuck all the way off." Trixie told her in fake offence. 

"Hey, be nice, at least I saved you from being rushed off set whilst twenty people shout things at eachother." Katya replied, her tone and expression making it very clear that she in no way actually thought the other girl was being un-kind.

"Katya Zamolodchikova asking me to be nice? I must have really hit the lowest low." Trixie joked, causing Katya to laugh. "Seriously tho, thanks for carrying me in here. It was nice not to have to deal with everyone until I had landed a bit more." 

"No problem, you just looked pretty far gone, so I figured you'd want some space." Katya told her. 

There was a moment of silence, an awkwardness in the air as both girls fought to find the right words to say. Trixie twiddled her thumbs for a moment, opening her mouth at the very same moment as Katya started to speak.

"This was-"

"I should-"

"Sorry." Both girls said at the same time. Katya didn't start speaking again, knowing fully well that Trixie was a notorious interrupter and that she'd most likely want to go first.

"I was just gonna say that I should probably go get dressed." Trixie said. 

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm sure you'll wanna get home, and well, not stay in that robe for forever." 

Trixie nodded in response, tightening the robe around her form as she stood up from her chair.

"What were you going to say?" The honey-eyed doll asked. 

"Oh ehm, just that, this was nice, and well shooting today was nice. It's nice to hang with you without fighting all the time." Katya told her. She wasn't used to giving compliments like that, most of the time she steered away from sincerity and mushy shit, but for once it felt tempting to let her walls crumble down.

"Yeah, it was. Maybe we should try to keep it up, huh?" 

"Yeah, but then you'll be right about me not getting any more hate-sex, which I'm not sure my pussy can take." The blue eyed girl said jokingly.

"Well, like you said we could also just act nice until filming's done and then we can hate eachother again." Trixie joked back.

"I think I'd struggle to be that mad at you now tho, also I never really hated you to begin with." Katya told the doll, allowing herself another moment of sincerity.

"I don't think I could hate you again now. I'm starting to realize that you're not the person I thought you were, in a good way, and that person doesn't deserve to be hated." 

There was another silence, both girls considering the other's words, both feeling as if they were starting again, walking next to eachother on a new path rather than pushing eachother whilst racing to win. 

"Well, uhm, I'll see you later." Trixie said finally, heading towards the door.

"Yeah, have a safe trip home." Katya replied awkwardly.

"You too. Bye." The doll said with a small wave before leaving the room.

"Bye."

Katya wondered for a moment what it was like to be able to call someone like Trixie Mattel yours. 

What was it like to live as the most important part of her universe?

What was it like to laugh uncontrollably next to her for hours?

What was it like to hold her through the night?

Of course, Katya knew that it was not a role that she herself could ever fill.

Trixie deserved better than her.

Trixie deserved somebody who'd hold her for hours, someone who'd listen to her every word, someone who'd know what to say when she felt helpless or lost. Katya knew there was somebody out there who'd fill that role perfectly, someone who was looking for someone like Trixie, and that somebody wouldn't be her. It couldn't be her. 

And yet that fact hurt. 

Why did it hurt?

Why was that thought becoming so painful?


End file.
